


Duty First

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Durvain POV, Durvain the Swan Guard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Nanny Has An Admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty First

“You are watching that woman very closely, Dúrvain.”

Dúrvain tossed a dismissive glance at his fellow guard. “I was bid by our Prince to keep an eye on her, Fimorn.”

“For himself?” Fimorn gave the woman a critical look. “Surely not; she is some child’s nursemaid.”

“Lord Denethor’s children are in her care,“ Dúrvain said, a small smile on his face.

“She’s that nursemaid?” Fimorn was intrigued. “She does not look as if she would slap a lord.”

Dúrvain was not listening. “It is a pity we are on duty all evening,” he sighed. “I would ask her to dance.”


End file.
